How many significant figures does $8600$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${86}00$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{86}\color{orange}{00}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 2.